Link Destroys America
by leehannahaters
Summary: I'm on the safe side for violence. This is an American Idiot Songfic. I think you will like it.


Disclaimer: I own Nintendo. Not. Rather, I wish I owned Nintendo. I do own America though. Sorry Mario.

AN: Yes, the description speaks no lies. Link will destroy all the puny Americans! I wrote this while listening to the tune itself, so if it's psychotic and extremely homicidal, blame Greenday. They rock. BTW, no offence intended towards Americans, Link just wants to kill something, preferably Mario. Please don't flame me just because of this, because it's nothing personal. Oh, and don't worry. You won't be killed if you stop loving Mario and start loving someone else. ON WITH THE SHOW!

LINK DESTROYS AMERICA

Link had finally snapped. Mario and his American slaves must DIE!!

_Don't wanna be a American Idiot_

_Don't want a nation under the new mania_

MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Link ran with an arsenal full of huge guns and such to Nintendo of America, where he met the fake Italian himself. After an extended discussion full of swear words, Link pulled out a machine gun and blew Mario's head off while laughing maniacally.

_Can you hear the sound of HYSTERIA?_

_The subliminal mind, BLEEP America_

Link then climbed up and stood on top of the huge building laughing with an evilness unlike him. Pikachu and DK joined him, just for a laugh. The puny American ants ran screaming in all directions as Link, Pikachu, DK and all the other pissed off Ninty all-stars destroyed them with huge guns and special moves.

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the idiot nation_

_Where everything isn't meant to be OK_

As Link destroyed one particularly fat American, he got so raged that he went all weird and put on his Fierce Deity mask, turning into the Fierce Deity and going wild all over the place. Pikachu did a most otherworldly laugh and shocked several Americans into submission. DK pounded all the Mario loving Americans into the grounds. Peach threw turnips and Toad. Zelda used much much magic. Bowser fried Americans and Yoshi ate them, quite frankly. All the Ninty stars were having a wonderful field day!

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue_

The Fierce Deity destroyed many many states that meant a lot to the USA. Then again, it didn't really matter seeing as how the USA was finished.

_Well, maybe I am the faggot America_

_I'm not a part of a redneck agenda_

When it seemed Link and Co. couldn't get any eviler, Bill Gates came and tried to stop them. The Ninty stars quickly overthrew the Master Chief and numerous tennis stars. Sony, of course, were powerless to resist. It looked like America was done for when...

_Now everybody do the propaganda_

_And sing along to the AGE OF PARANOIA_

SEGA decided to (try) to come to the rescue! Super Monkey Ball, Shining Force, Sonic and Co. and Billy Hatcher made their way to the current site of Link's destruction and attempted to restrain him, but he was too powerful. The last one to go down was Sonic himself, dashing around, but the Fierce Deity was smashing the ground with his fists, and he eventually made mince-meat of Sonic. Link laughed maniacally.

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the idiot nation_

_Where everything isn't meant to be OK_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue_

It was all over for America. Link took off his Fierce Deity mask and looked at the miles of wreckage around him. He simply laughed. A low barking laugh. He sought out Mario's carcass, and found it on the wreckage of NoA. It was bullet ridden and looked like it had been burned then chewed. Link spat on Mario as the others joined him.

_Don't wanna be an American Idiot_

_One nation controlled by the media_

_Information age of hysteria_

_Calling out to IDIOT AMERICA_

Zelda took his arm as she joined him and looked up at him. So did all the others. Link smiled widely.

"It's over!" he cried, then laughed again. He was joined by Bowser, DK, Pikachu, Kirby and Yoshi, and their mixed fear striking laughs rose into the air. If astronauts had looked down, they would of seen a the charred remains of America, and even though they were in space, they would of heard the cold laughs rising into the air as Link rejoiced their victory.

He was right. It was truly over for America.

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the idiot nation_

_Where everything isn't meant to be OK_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue_

Well? Is it twisted enough? Let me know! R&R, and if you like Ninty characters destroying things I will do another one!!!!! YAY!!!!! Oo O-O $$ Peace dudes.


End file.
